The Boy in Slytherin
by randolphmacafee
Summary: What if Harry was placed in Slytherin in Gryffindor, and what if he was gay? Well that's what I'm here for. The main pairing is Harry x Draco. T for now possibly M towards the end.


So I just ended my first fanfiction and im very sad buuuuut I'm a writer so I'm gonna keep writing.

Now this series is called: The Boy in Slytherin

It's MY version of how Harry potter could have been if Harry had become a Slytherin not Gryffindor and if he was gay ya that's right you didn't mis-read. So guidelines are as fallowed.

. No flaming

. No homophobes

. And all ways review because I care about your opinions

Lastly I do not have the privilege of owning this incredibly amazing series. I give that title to old J.K. Rowling. So enjoy and I can't wait for you reactions to this.

Pairings: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Time: first year – The end.

Rating: T until further notice.

Happiness: Very high.

Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I'm 10 years old and I'm turning 11 in three days. I have messy black hair, sparkly green eyes (Hidden by my glasses) with snow white skin that is hidden under clothes a few sizes to big that use to belong to my 10x larger cousin Dudley. I live at number 4 privet drive. I live in a normal house, in a normal town, in a normal city. Oh was I wrong. Let's start on the day I started living with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley.

One morning when my Uncle was leaving work….

"Petunia I'm off to work." My very round uncle said to my horse looking aunt. "I love you dear, hears you lunch." She handed him his lunch and picked up the chubby piglet of a baby Dudley. "Say bye bye to your daddy duddly-kins." "ba ba da da." Muttered the one year old. Fallowed by Uncle Vernon giving Aunt Petunia and Dudley a kiss.

As the man walked outside he tripped over a basket and released a string of swears. "Who the 'ell left the trash here…" he was interrupted by the cries of a baby. As he looked closer he recognized it as his wife's crazy sister's one year old son Harry. Which made Vernon double take because he remembered getting a call last night that his In-laws had died in a fire.

As Vernon was interrupted from his thoughts by loud crying he grabbed the letter he had just noticed and the child and ran into the house.

"PATUNIA! We have a problem!" he yelled as he locked the doors and closed all the blinds. "What is it my- Oh My GOD what is that little devil doing here!" she yelled as she covered the baby trying to look at the mysteries crying thing on the floor with a lighting scar on his head. " I don't know! I thought they died! What do they expect us to- wait here I found this letter…

Dear Petunia,

We inform you with great sadness to tell you that yu sister Lily potter and her husband James potter have been killed by a powerful wi-zard (Vernon and Petunia winced) Voldemort, but dew to your sisters bravery and smart thinking she gave her life and saved Harry. We left him with you because we know you are his only remaining family…

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

"So wait we have to take care of him?" Vernon questioned. Petunia grabbed the paper and read with a shocked faced. "Yes." The man's eyes wide in surprise. "But ho" "No but's we have to now, off to work I'll take care of it."

Any ways as you can tell they hate me because I'm a wizard. And as I get older my powers of increasing so every once in a while weird things will happen, like when my Aunt cut my hair because it was so messy and it grew back the next day, or today when we went to the zoo for Dudley's Birthday and I had to come because no one could or would watch me. I was taking in a weird language to a giant snake and then it escaped and terrorized the zoo, he was nice and told me about his life and his dream to be free. Now I know what you're gonna say, how do you know this stuff? Cause if you "Family" hate wizards why would they tell you? Well ever since I was 8 I get random visions of the night my parents died, or when they went to a magical school or even of a mysterious man with red eyes. Also it doesn't help that I've known I was gay since I turned 9 when Piers (Dudley's gang member) kissed me and I liked. He had liked it too but then Dudley told him he would beat him if he was nice to me, then beat me up for being a fag.

The next day was the day the letter showed up, the letter I've known was coming since last year. My acceptance letter to Hogwarts. But I knew my Uncle or Aunt would never let me have it, so I had to be sneaky about.

I woke up early to make sure I got to the mail first, I slept under the stairs so when I had to get out of it I thought with all my might and heart._ "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!" _and with a silent pop it did. I smiled and tiptoed to the door. When I reached the door i unlocked it at such a slow pace to make sure it wouldn't make too much noise. Then I finally walked out side with the door opened at a very small crack. And I waited, and waited until I was about to give up I heard the hoot of an howl. The owl was black with wide knowing brown eyes. And in it's a beak a letter with elegant writing on the front. It Dropped the letter in my lap and flew onto my arm. I smiled and began opening the letter.

Dear Harry potter,

We are happy to announce that you are accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, in the envelope is a list of schools supplies to be received before the school year begins on September 1. We will also be sending a man named Haggrid to receive you to take you for your school shopping. Please respond as soon as possible, we look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.

I smiled and grabbed the pen I had brought with me just in case and wrote.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I will be ready for tomorrow and the school year and I look forward to seeing Hogwarts, but I regret to say that my family hasn't told me personally about all this and will probably won't be happy with a stranger picking me up and wouldn't let me go because of their hatred of wizardry so I would appreciate it for this Haggrid to pick me up as in-conspicuous as possible

Sincerely, Harry Potter.

I smiled as I gave the letter to the owl and it flew away, and I thought,_ "I'm finally getting out of here!"_

Yay! First chapter done give me your opinions and I'll see you soon.


End file.
